


Entry for the MXmas 2014 Advent Calendar

by DeathOfTheSwan



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, can you, can you even imagine how long it took me to do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathOfTheSwan/pseuds/DeathOfTheSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comic I made for the MXmas Advent Calendar of 2014. You can also find it here http://mxmas2014.tumblr.com/post/106147948198/antidepressanttoucan-submitted-to-mxmas2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entry for the MXmas 2014 Advent Calendar




End file.
